Milly
'Milly '(ミリー Miri) is originally a character from Phineas and Ferb. She is a secondary and later a main character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. Her EPnFUS self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life Prior to the Phineas and Ferb series, she witness Katie meeting a man with a good smile when she was a Lil' Sparks. She was told by Katie that someday, after becoming a Fireside Girl, she wants to protect smiles of those around her. . She, along with the Fireside Girls have participated in some of Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea. Also at some point between PnF and EKDC, she visits a village and befriended the childrens there.However,Exploson Zodiarts had destroyed the village, causing many casualties except for one. She had been trying to defeat him until the day they cross paths again,swearing to avenge the children who are caught in the explosion. . Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis to be added... Fireside Crusaders to be added.... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added..... Future Heroes Series Personality She has a very sweet and a kind personality. Due to this, she is very caring towards other people, including her friends. She sometimes gets worried for her friends, especially if tragedy befalls upon them. Like Phineas, she have a view of optimism and determination. While being very sweet, she sometimes gets very hot-temperish and fierce. The running gag is that she gets embarrased by her own temper after being extremely angry on few occasions, though it is tone-downed down in later episodes, especially when it is shown that she is no longer afraid to show her temper. She is also a fierce fighter, due to learning various types of martial-arts, further showing her fierceness. She is bad at keeping secrets, a running gag in which after she unientionally reveals a secret, one of the characters say "You had one job, Milly!". She has a dark side underneath her kindness as shown in "Get That Zodiarts Outa My Face" when she had anger facing the Explosion Zodiarts who had destroyed the village she had visit. This dark side, however, symbolizes her sadness and sorrow from when she wasn't able to save the afoementioned village. Physical Appearence Child Milly has curly brown hair, blue eyes with a dimple, freckles, and a yellow bow (Not always completely visible), and her uniform has a red collar, red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom, and black shoes. Her eyes are designed to be circular than the design in Phineas and Ferb. During the third series, she wears a yellowish-green shirt and crimson skirt. She later wears a crimson skirt with the team logo on the upper left side and a yellow/blue skirt. Since the events of Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series: 1 Year After, her hair has grown slightly longer. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a watch on her right hand. Tween During the Future Heroes Series, she still wears her third outfit. Her curly hair is also longer, making her resembling her sister. Relationships to be added.... Background Information *Her character songs are Got to Keep it Real and Pirate Girls (alongside Katie). Category:Fireside Crusaders Team